That Call
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Mata tajamnya mendelik pada ponsel Android yang diam tak bergerak disana. Rasanya seperti…sedang menunggu sesuatu. / Ia tidak mungkin salah, suara...ah ralat, desahan yang didengarnya barusan sama persis dengan milik orang 'itu'. Ahh jangan lupakan namanya yang tersebut… / "Jadi 'dia' ada disekolah ini?" / Part Three - Rated T! / Absurd-plot! / Yaoi! / KyuMin / DLDR! / RnR? ;) /
1. Part ONE!

**Title : "That Call" - Part One: Did I do a Phone-Sex?**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : M – smut sentences(?) and Kyu's actions(?)!**

**Casts : Cho Kyuhyun — but mention for Lee Sungmin! XD XD (ofc)**

**Length : Oneshoot... boong deng!  
**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : Nomor tanpa nama dan identitas itu membawa Kyuhyun pada percakapan yang penuh dengan…desahan? / ****Kyuhyun sudah sangat masuk dalam kejadian aneh ini. Ia benar-benar membayangkan dirinya yang sedang bercinta! Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak waras?! / Rated-M for many content! / YAOI! / Absurd-plot! / Ninja!KyuMin /  
**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, A.N.E.H ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**…**

Saya gak bohong, ini aneh banget! Sumpah! Ceritanya bener-bener aneh dan banget-banget ngebingungin. Ini ide kilat makanya, eng, ya… gitu deh pokoknya…

_And I beg u guys so much, __please __**do not **__**puke**__ just because of this story!_ -_-

_Let's __en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

**…**

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt.**

Seorang _namja_ berbalut seragam _Senior High School_ itu tampak menghentikan langkahnya. Niatnya untuk segera berangkat menuju sekolah terhenti sebentar, saat sebuah getaran ponsel terasa disaku celana seragam abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Jelas sekali itu adalah panggilan masuk untuk ponselnya, namun yang menjadi masalah…siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini? Apakah itu Changmin, sahabatnya, yang menelepon hanya untuk menyuruhnya segera berangkat agar ia bisa melihat tugasnya? Atau, apakah itu telepon dari orangtuanya…yang mungkin memintanya untuk kembali kerumah keluarga Cho dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi?

Entahlah.

"Hahh…"

_Namja_ berpakaian seragam itu -Cho Kyuhyun- terlalu malas menduga-duga sang penelepon. Terlalu membuang-buang waktu dan sangat tidak penting. Setelah menghela napas sebentar, ia pun mengarahkan tangannya menuju saku celana. Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel berlabel _Android _dan berwarna biru metalik dari dalam sana. Matanya ia arahkan pada _ID Caller_ yang terpampang pada layar ponsel.

_**Unknown Number.**_

Kedua alis _namja_ tujuh-belas tahun itu tertaut sempurna.

"_Unknown_?" gumamnya pelan.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung menggeser _icon_ '**answer**' pada layar _touchsreen_ ponsel canggih yang ia genggam.

**Klik.**

**Pip!**

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_**"Yeoboseyo?"**_

_Namja_. Itulah hal pertama yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari sang penelepon.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Kyuhyun masih menyerngitkan alis tanda bingung.

_**"Ah, an-anu… aku…"**_

"_Ne_? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia sedang terburu-buru, hey, bukankah ia memang berniat untuk berangkat sekolah kalau saja tidak mendapat panggilan masuk keponselnya. Tentu saja ia ingin panggilan ini cepat berakhir.

_Kenapa orang ini menggunakan Private Number?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

_**"Ahhs…"**_

Kedua alis Kyuhyun menukik tajam.

"Eh? _Gwaenchana_?"

"_**A-ah n-ne.. gwaen-…chanayo.." **_jeda sebentar._** "Apa kau, engh, C-cho Kyuhyun?"**_

"_Ye_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

_**"Ahhh…"**_

Lagi!

Apa Kyuhuyun salah dengar? Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara yang menyerupai…desahan?

"H-hei, kau t-tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit panik. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya barusan. Mungkin ia benar-benar salah dengar. Mungkin.

_**"Ahh… Cho, C-cho Kyuhyun ssi?"**_

Kentara sekali suara itu terdengar seperti tertahan, atau mungkin ditahan secara paksa?

Kembali Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"N-_ne_.. _nuguseyo_?" Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya mengulang pertanyaan. Ia bertanya secara hati-hati.

_**"Ahhhh ohhh…"**_

Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi suara itu!

Tidak salah lagi, itu memang suara…

_**"Ahhhss… ngghhh…"**_

—desahan?

"…" kali ini _namja_ dengan _Line_-88 itu terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik apapun yang telah ia dengar dari balik telepon digenggamannya.

_**"Ohhh, ah, ah, ahhhss!"**_

Mencerna suara desahan yang ia dengar.

_**"Ohhhh ahhh… ah, ohhh… ah! Ahh!"**_

Suara desahan itu semakin kencang terdengar ditelinga kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri? Entah kemana niatnya untuk bertanya identitas sang penelepon. Bahkan niatnya untuk berangkat kesekolah seperti hilang begitu saja, padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi.

"Yesshhh tekan, ah! Tekan terusshhh… oughhh… ah!"

Walaupun samar, tapi keinginan untuk menyentuh daerah selatannya terbesit dipikiran Kyuhyun.

_**"Ah oh, ah oh! Inhhiiihh, ahh… ohhh ahhh!"**_

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar.

_**"Ahhh yeahhh… tekannnnhh, ah, tekannnn terushhh babyyyhh…"**_

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap terdiam ditempat seperti ini. Terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menutupnya. Entah kenapa suara desahan ini…

_**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oohh… ah! Ah! Ahhhhsss!"**_

…sungguh terasa menggairahkan di indera pendengarannya.

_**"Tekan ohh… nehh, begituhhh.. good sshhh…"**_

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tangan kirinya kini telah berada didaerah pribadinya. Ia hanya menyentuh sedikit. Tepat dugaannya… agak mengeras dibagian _situ_.

_**"Genggammm, ahhh remasshh sesukamuhhh… ohhh ahhh! Sshhh!"**_

**Greb.**

Mungkin karena mengikuti naluri atau insting, Kyuhyun kini sudah menggenggam sempurna juniornya dari luar celana seragam. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai memberikan remasan pelan. Desahan dari seberang telepon sudah membuat juniornya bereaksi! _Turn on_…

_**"Ohhh… lagiihhh, oh … pijattthh juniorkuhh…lagihhh Kyuhhh… ah!"**_

Ng? Kenapa namanya mulai disebut?

Tapi entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

**Sret sret sret.**

Tangannya masih bekerja dibawah sana.

_**"Nehhh begituhh… begituhhh. terushh sayangghh… morehhh Kyuhhh…"**_

**Sret sret sret.**

"Nghh…" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan.

_**"Kyuhh! Kyuhh! Lebihhh…Kyuhh, lebihh cepatthhh!"**_

**Sret sret sret!**

Remasan Kyuhyun benar-benar semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhss…" kembali Kyuhyun mendesah. Matanya kini tertutup, pegangannya pada ponsel mengerat.

**Sret sret sret!**

_**"Ma-masukkkannhh Kyuhh… masukkann kelubangkuhh… ahhhss! Ahh!"**_

Apa?! Apa penelepon ini sudah gila?!

_**"Masukkann milikmuuuhh kelubangku Kyuhhh… palli… ohh! Ohh! Ohh!"**_

Atau justru Kyuhyun yang sudah gila?

**Sratt!**

Perlahan kepala Kyuhyun mulai mendongak keatas. Matanya meremang nikmat, keringatnya mulai mengucur dari pelipis menuju pipi, bahkan lututnya sedikit bergetar. Satu yang berada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini…

…kejantanannya serasa memasuki sebuah _hole_.

"Ohhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh. Bayangan junior miliknya sedang menembus lubang hangat itu, rasanya sungguh memabukan!

_**"Ahhhppooo… ahhh! Sak-sakitthhh… ah! Kyuhh appohhh…"**_

Desahan itu semakin memperkuat imajinasi Kyuhyun.

"Sssshhh… _so tight_… oughhhss…" dalam bayangan Kyuhyun, juniornya begitu sulit memasuki lubang '_virtual_' tersebut. Pinggulnya kini terlihat mencondong kedepan secara perlahan, bergerak seolah-olah sedang mendorong kejantanannya untuk memasuki sarangnya.

_**"Ge-gerakannhhh chagihhh…"**_

**Sret sret sret!**

Pinggul Kyuhyun sekarang bergerak dengan cepat. Bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggenjot sesuatu.

_**"Ah, enghh… ah, enghh… ohhh Kyuhh…"**_

**Sret sret sret!**

**Sret sret sret!**

Jari-jemari Kyuhyun semakin mengerat dijuniornya yang mengacung tinggi. Gembungan itu sangat terlihat jelas dari celana seragamnya.

**_"Dorong Kyuhhh, doronghhh yang kuatthhh… ahh yahhh… begituhh sayangghh… ah! Ahhss!"_**

"Ssshh… ahhhsss…" kepala Kyuhyun bergerak agak gelisah. Celana seragamnya kian menyempit, dan juniornya semakin terasa sesak didalam sana.

_**"Ahhhss kauuhh pintarrhh Kyuhhh… ohhh, ohh, oh!"**_

**Sret sret sret!**

_**"Ahhhng faster Kyuhhh… fas-ahhh fasterrhhh… oh! Oh! Oh!"**_

"Ssshhh sempiittthhh sekalihhh _chagi_ihhh… lubangmuhh ahh, nikmatthhh…" Kyuhyun sudah sangat masuk dalam kejadian aneh ini. _Chagi_? Ia benar-benar membayangkan dirinya yang sedang bercinta! Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak waras?! Dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila!

**Sret sret sret!**

**Sret sret sret!**

_**"Ah! Thherrrreeesshh… disana la-lagihhh Kyuhhh! Lagihhhh!"**_

Oh~ sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan juniornya sedang menumbuk suatu titik tersensitif dari tubuh seseorang. Prostat…yang entah milik siapa.

_**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Deepppeerrhhhh ohhh deeperhhss Kyuhh…"**_

"Ohhh ohhh… ssshhh hhahh… sssshh hhaaah…"

**Sret sret sret!**

Gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin cepat, remasan tangannya pun tak kalah cepatnya.

_**"Kyuhhh aku, akuuhhh… aaaahhng… akuhhh inginnhh…"**_

"Ssshhh hah… sssshh hah… sshhh hah…"

_**"Kyuhhh ah! Kyuhhh… akkhh-akuuhhh inginnn keluarrhhh…"**_

**Sret sret sret!**

**Sret sret sret!**

Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya secara nyata kali ini. Juniornya mulai berkedut hebat.

"Ber-bersamaaahh sayanggghh…"

**Sret sret sret!**

_**"Oh Kyu! Oh Kyu! Ohhhh Kyu!"**_

Sebentar lagi…

"Sssshh hah… sshhh hah…"

Dan,

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~!"_

Mereka berteriak bersama…

**Klik!**

**Tut tut tut.**

—diiringi dengan telepon yang terputus sepihak.

"Hah, hah, hah…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, napasnya memburu lewat mulutnya. Keringat dan peluh sudah sangat membanjiri wajah serta seragam yang ia pakai. Lututnya yang terasa lemas ia tekuk pelan, punggungnya ia senderkan pada tembok dibelakangnya.

**Tut tut tut.**

Bunyi sambungan terputus itu membaur diantara helaan kasar napas Kyuhyun. Ponsel itu juga masih menempel ditelinganya.

Ah…

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan cairan putih itu membasahi penuh celana seragamnya, beberapa tetes bahkan sampai menembus dan tampak menempel ditangan kiri Kyuhyun yang masih berada didaerah pribadinya. Menyadari tampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapi membuat Kyuhyun berpikir; hari ini mungkin ia akan absen untuk tidak masuk sekolah dahulu. Mengenai surat izin dan alasan, ia bisa membuat hal itu kapan saja. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus ia urusi.

Juniornya yang kini terkulai lemas _pasca orgasme_.

Lalu,

Mengenai kegiatannya yang barusan terjadi…

Mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, napasnya mulai teratur. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, meskipun suaranya justru terdengar sangat pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Apa tadi aku… baru saja melakukan _**Phone Sex**_?"

**.**

**.**

**Ninja!KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**SHORT-EPILOGUE**

_**In Somewhere Place**_

.

"Hah, hah, hah…"

Ruangan bercat pink dan putih itu tampak sunyi. Ya, sunyi, kalau tidak ada helaan napas terputus-putus yang terdengar dari si pemilik kamar. Pemilik kamar berkedok _namja_ manis itu tampak membenamkan wajahnya dibantal berbentuk kepala kelinci raksasa, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dibantal tersebut. Sebuah ponsel terlihat tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan dari balik celana dibagian bokong. Selangkangannya telah basah total, bahkan cairan dari daerah itu membasahi sempurna di area kasur miliknya.

Lengket dan berbau khas.

Kedua hal tersebut lah yang dapat dirasakan _namja _manis itu.

"Hah hah hah…"

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari mulut _namja_ manis itu saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal. Punggungnya semakin lama mulai naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan napas _namja_ manis itu semakin terkontrol. Rambut sewarna _wine_ miliknya terlihat tidak beraturan, belum lagi dengan keringat yang berada disekujur wajahnya yang memerah. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam ponsel putih, ia usapkan kening serta helai-helai poninya dengan punggung tangan kiri tersebut.

_Namja_ manis itu pun menjauhkan tangannya dari kening serta poninya, ia membalik tangan kirinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya membuka dan memperlihatkan kedua mata bulatnya, _Fox-like-Eyes_. _Namja_ manis itu memperhatikan layar _ID_ pada ponsel layar-sentuh yang sedang ia genggam disana.

* * *

_**My Secret-Love Kyu.**_

_**Call ended in 12 minutes 5 secon.**_

* * *

…begitulah yang tertulis disana.

Bibir berbentuk huruf-M milik _namja_ manis tersebut bergetar pelan. Mulutnya bergerak perlahan dan mulai berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End - Part One**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Saya tidak akan merasa aneh kalau para pembaca merasakan keanehan dari faniction aneh bikinan saya yang sangat penuh dengan banyak keanehan diatas. -_-

This is,

**R.A.N.D.O.M S.T.O.R.Y!**

peace# *HAEstag mode on* xDD

.

Tanpa banyak omong, saya cuma berharap semoga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic absurd ini~

**!KYUMIN IS REAL!**

**~*~*~Cho KYUhyun x Lee SungMIN~*~*~**

.

.

Jja, even though the story was…yah, so so… wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	2. Part TWO!

**Title : "That Call" – Part Two: What? Phone-sex?**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : We back to T!**

**Casts : Lee Sungmin — but mention for Cho Kyuhyun (ofc!) ,, and HaeHyuk for this chapter.**

**Length : (maybe) 2/4**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin and HaeHyuk adalah MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : Sungmin benar-benar sudah termakan hasutan duo ikan itu! Ia sungguh melakukannya, melakukan seperti apa yang kedua namja itu katakan! Ohh, entah siapa yang gila saat ini. / "…****bagaimana kalau kau mencoba melakukan phone-sex?" / "Dan setelah panggilan itu tersambung, kau tidak usah bicara banyak-banyak.. cukup pastikan yang menerima panggilanmu adalah Kyuhyun, lalu… mendesahlah." /  
**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, A.N.E.H ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_I (still) beg u guys so much, __please__**do not**__**puke**__ just because of this story!_ -_-

_Let's __en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

…

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"Hah hah hah…"

_Namja_ manis itu memperhatikan layar _ID_ pada ponsel layar-sentuh yang sedang ia genggam disana.

* * *

**My Secret-Love Kyu.**

**Call ended in 12 minutes 5 secon.**

* * *

…begitulah yang tertulis disana.

Bibir berbentuk huruf-M milik _namja_ manis tersebut bergetar pelan. Mulutnya bergerak perlahan dan mulai berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin…?" rutuknya pelan.

Lee Sungmin –si _namja_ manis– menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya yang sudah termakan omongan dari duo pasangan ikan itu. Ralat, bukan hanya sudah…tapi BENAR-BENAR telah terperdaya oleh perkataan mereka! Ohh, entah dosa apa yang ada pada dirinya.. kenapa begitu saja ia melahap bulat-bulat umpan dari _myeolchi couple _itu! _Ya Tuhan, ku mohon maafkan aku. Tolong hukum saja dua orang itu Tuhan, aku mohon aku hanya namja yang telah teracuni oleh mereka._ Hatinya membatin penuh pilu. Kejam memang, tapi ia sungguh tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa lagi. Orangtua-nya bisa terkena _shock_ mendadak kalau mengetahui perbuatan anak sulungnya barusan!

Tentu semua tahu apa yang sudah kelinci imut ini lakukan kan?

Sungmin kembali mendelik pada ponselnya yang sudah berganti menjadi _background_ kucing kesayangannya, Sen. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak lincah, mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya. Oh, rupanya ia membuka sebuah galeri foto. Dan coba tebak apa nama folder yang ia buka!

**CHO KYUNNIE!**

Kini terpampanglah puluhan, _ani_, tapi ratusan foto dengan objek yang serupa. Mulai dari foto yang sedang belajar, olahraga, makan atau minum, tertidur, berjalan, bahkan berganti baju dan berada didalam toilet sekolah. Objek diratusan foto itu sama semua, satu nama, satu wajah. Cho Kyuhyun. _Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Lee Sungmin?!_

"Hihihi…" tawanya tiba-tiba. Matanya kali ini terfokus pada foto terbaru Kyuhyun yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin, berterima-kasihlah pada sang pemberi foto. "Kyunnie tampan sekali~"

"_Ssshhh sempiittthhh sekalihhh chagiihhh… lubangmuhh ahh, nikmatthhh…"_

**Deg!**

"Ber-bersamaaahh sayanggghh…"

**Deg deg deg.**

Detak jantung Sungmin memburu. Masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelinganya suara Kyuhyun yang sedang…mendesah, bahkan memanggilnya dengan kata '_chagi_' dan 'sayang'.

Sekelebat Sungmin mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk.

_**…**_

_**"…Kalau ia sampai membalas desahanmu, itu artinya ia memang namja yang mudah terangsang hanya melalui suaramu Min!"**_

_**"Dan kalau melalui suaramu saja ia terangsang, apalagi dengan dirimu yang asli! Percayalah padaku, ia pasti akan tergoda olehmu!"**_

_**…**_

**Blush!**

Pipinya merona sempurna.

_Oh tidak!_

Miliknya tegang kembali… ini semua karena foto itu!

Jadi,..

—apa ia harus absen mengajar hari ini? Bahkan bekas '_pekerjaan_'nya yang kurang dari sepuluh menit lalu saja masih tercetak jelas dikasurnya.

Lalu harus bagaimana?

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

**Tap tap tap.**

Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai disepanjang lorong sekolah. Niatnya untuk membolos mengajar tidak ia realisasikan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk datang meskipun ia sampai disekolah di jam kedua. Tapi.. hari ini ia tidak terlalu semangat untuk mengajar, ternyata Kyunnie-nya tidak masuk sekolah. Walau Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi jika sampai melihat wajah Kyuhyun, _well_, maksudnya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya tadi pagi. Tetap saja Sungmin ingin melihat _namja_ pujaannya itu, dari jauh pun tidak masalah. Kyuhyun tidak masuk tanpa ada kabar apapun, ada apa dengannya?

Hei, kau sungguh tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu Lee Sungmin?!

**Pluk!**

"Min," tepukan seorang _namja_ manis yang lain mendarat pelan dipundak kanan Sungmin. Ia adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

Mengetahui siapa yang menepuk, Sungmin langsung mendecih pelan. Bahkan tanpa aba-aba ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauh dari _namja_ –yang menurutnya – penghasut ini. Jangan lupa dengan _namja_ penghasut yang satu lagi!

"_Ya_, _ya_! Kenapa kau mendecih, begitu melihatku Min? Berhenti, hei~" ucapnya diselingi rengekan manja ala Lee Eunhyuk.

**Tap.**

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau menemuiku hanya untuk membuatku memakan umpanmu lagi, lebih baik tidak usah Hyukkie." Katanya sambil menatap sinis pada Eunhyuk, tapi yah.. tatapan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sinis, justru malah imut.

"Hah? Umpan?" bengong Eunhyuk. _Umpan apa?_ Batinnya.

"Gara-gara kemarin kau dan Hae menyuruhku melakukan itu, aku benar-benar…" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan membalik tubuhnya paksa. "Ah! Lupakan saja!"

Eunhyuk terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, kendati punggung Sungmin semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia masih berpikir, Eunhyuk masih mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Meski sedikit tapi rasanya ia paham…

"Kemarin itu maksudnya…"

**.**

**.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Splash!**

Seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini sedang berada dibalik tembok, lengkap dengan kamera ponselnya yang berhasil membidik seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan menuju toilet. Entah karena memang tidak punya pekerjaan lain atau apa, tapi ia seperti tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari objek didepan sana. Walaupun sang objek secara tidak langsung mengharuskannya untuk mengendap dan bersembunyi dari balik dinding, hal itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat Sungmin meski hanya untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Objek berkedok Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar telah menjerat hati Sungmin sejak dipertemuan pertama mereka. Ia sungguh merasa bersyukur pada sang _appa_ yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengajar disekolah ini. Berkat hal itu ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Sebut saja ia gila, Sungmin tidak akan perduli!

Ia, yang seorang guru jatuh cinta pada anak didiknya sendiri.. pada muridnya sendiri yang terpaut hampir lima tahun. Apa sesulit itu menemukan pasangan, sampai-sampai Lee Sungmin terjerat oleh anak berumur tujuhbelas tahun? _Namja_ pula?!

Jangan salahkan dirinya! Sungmin bukan pecinta sesama jenis, sama sekali bukan, ia bahkan pernah beberapa kali berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ sewaktu masih di _High School_ ataupun kuliah dulu. Tapi entahlah.. meski telah berulang-kali pacaran, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang sangat ia dambakan… yaitu debaran.

Bukankah wajar kalau saat sedang berpacaran, hatimu akan berdetak tidak karuan ketika kau sedang didekat pasanganmu? Dan Sungmin tidak merasakan hal itu sama sekali, meskipun sedang bersama _yeojachingu_-nya. Ia pikir ia memang sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan _yeoja_, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba berpacaran dengan _namja_. Hasilnya? Tetap saja nihil.

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan tentang cinta. Lulus kuliah lalu bekerja menjadi jadwal agendanya saat itu. Namun nyatanya, takdir tetap membawa Sungmin pada sesuatu yang disebut cinta…

Setengah bulan setelah lulus kuliah, _appa_-nya menyuruh Sungmin untuk mencoba mengajar disekolah yang dikelola oleh teman lama sang _appa_. Dirinya yang sempat menolak, kini malah begitu senang mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka.. hatinya akan berdetak tidak karuan saat mata _foxy_-nya secara tidak sengaja menatap mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti ketika itu, tapi Sungmin tahu… inilah debaran cinta yang sangat ia harapkan. Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu murid dikelas Sungmin mengajar. Ia akan mengajar dikelas Kyuhyun pada hari Rabu dan Jumat dijam ketiga. Dan hubungan guru-murid inilah yang menyiutkan hati Sungmin. Alhasil, kini ia malah bertransformasi menjadi seorang _secret-admirer_ dari _namja_ karismatik nan tampan itu! Dan entah sial atau untungnya, rasa cinta Sungmin berkembang menjadi semakin rumit…

Kembali kecerita dengan Sungmin yang mengintip dari balik tembok. Sekedar informasi, hari ini adalah hari Selasa, hari dimana ia tidak ada jadwal mengajar dikelas Kyuhyun.

**PLOK!**

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sungmin terlonjak seketika saat tepukan-tidak-pelan itu mendarat dipunggungnya. Sakit? Tentu saja!

"Kau terlalu serius Min, hahahaha!" tawa terbahak datang dari sang penepuk, mari kita sebut ia sebagai Eunhyuk. Salah satu sahabat Sungmin yang mengajar pelajaran Budaya Modern.

Sungmin meringis. Tangannya berusaha menggapai punggungnya yang terkena sapaan 'halus' dari Eunhyuk. Ponsel ditangan Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh, _namja hyperactive_ satu ini benar-benar selalu merusak momen berharganya. Entah kegiatan memotret diam-diam itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai momen berharga atau bukan.

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini."

_Ah, datang lagi si pengacau kedua!_ Batin Sungmin miris.

Lee Donghae, si pengacau kedua menurut Sungmin, terlihat berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia adalah _namjachingu_ Eunhyuk, sekaligus teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Untuk yang satu ini, Sungmin merasa iri pada Eunhyuk. Mekipun hubungan mereka adalah sepasang guru dan murid, tapi Eunhyuk tidak malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.. bahagianya, Donghae pun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Eunhyuk. Berbeda sekali nasibnya dengan Sungmin. Sekalinya sungguh-sungguh menyukai seseorang, ia malah harus berakhir seperti penguntit.

"Hae, kau dari mana?" Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi segera meluncur menuju Donghae, ohh~ bahkan lengannya melingkar sempurna dilengan Donghae. Ah! Dalam hubungan Eunhyuk-Donghae, posisi '_yeoja_' dipegang oleh Eunhyuk, kalau mau tahu alasannya tanyakan saja pada mereka.

"Dari toilet, _chagi_~" satu kecupan mendarat halus dipipi Eunhyuk. Bersyukurlah daerah disini sangat sepi, hanya ada Sungmin yang melihatnya. "Ah ya, Sungmin."

"_Ya_, aku masih gurumu!" sentak Sungmin.

Donghae mengacuhkan protes Sungmin. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Lengannya yang tadi berada disaku celana menarik sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Ini barang bagus. Aku kasihan padamu yang hanya mengambil foto Kyuhyun dari jauh, makanya aku akan memberikanmu foto ekslusif ini."

Sungmin mengambil ponsel dari tangan Donghae, bahkan Eunhyuk pun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Sungmin dapatkan dari _namjachingu_-nya.

**DEG!**

_What the…! Foto apa ini?!_

**Blush.**

Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna, sangat, sangat sempurna. Ronanya menjalar diseluruh kepalanya.

"Wah Min, besar sekali~" dan ucapan Eunhyuk sukses membuat wajah Sungmin hampir meledak.

"Tidak usah berterima-kasih padaku, Min. kalau kau mau aku akan langsung mengiriminya ke _email_-mu, tenang saja."

Sungmin terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menyerahkan ponsel Donghae pada siempunya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"A-a-a-_ani_, _ani_, _ani_! Aku…ti-tidak butuh!" tolaknya dengan nada terdengar ragu.

"Benar Min, kau benar-benar tidak mau foto eksklusif itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng semakin cepat.

"Hei Min, jangan kira aku tidak tahu." Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Sungmin dan seketika menghentikan aksi brutal gelengannya.

"T-tahu apa?"

"Aku sudah sering menginap dirumahmu, kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau dirumahmu kau itu sering membayangkan Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul saat wajah Sungmin seperti terbakar. "Ahh.. malah yang kudengar dari kamar mandi, adalah suara desahan menggodamu saat menyebut nama Kyuhyun… _'Ahh Kyuhh, ah, deeperrhh ah! Ah! Kyuhhniehh~'_, begitu kan?" tiru Eunhyuk dengan mimik menggoda.

**Deg deg.**

**Deg deg.**

Jantung Sungmin semakin berdentum cepat. Bukan karena ia berniat menyangkal, tapi justru karena ia tidak dapat mengelak. Perkataan Eunhyuk memang benar, seribu persen tepat sasaran!

Mengabaikan keterdiaman Sungmin, Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan. "Ya Min, aku punya ide untukmu… bagaimana kalau kau mencoba melakukan _**phone-sex**_?"

Sungmin melongo. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

_Apa katanya? __**Phone-sex**__?_

"Ah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Donghae mengangukan kepalanya dengan teratur. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk, Min. Kau harus sekali-sekali mencobanya pada Kyuhyun."

"A-apa? Melakukan apa?"

"_**Phone-sex**_!" jawab HaeHyuk berbarengan.

**Blush!**

_Oh, wajah Sungmin meledak dua kali hari ini._

"_Ya_! Apa maksud kalian?!" Sungmin sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan dua _namja_ didepannya ini. _Apa-apaan itu? Ia harus mencoba melakukan Phone-sex? Terlebih, pada Kyuhyun? Mana mungkin!_

"Ayolah Min, masa kau tidak mau sekali saja melakukannya? Kau punya nomor ponsel Kyuhyun kan? Gunakan saja _private number_, jadi ia tidak tahu siapa dirimu."

"Dan setelah panggilan tersambung tidak usah bicara banyak-banyak, cukup pastikan yang menerima panggilanmu itu adalah Kyuhyun lalu… mendesahlah."

"Cukup bayangkan saja foto barusan, aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung menegang. Lihat saja celanamu saat ini~"

"_Ya_, Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lihat?!" bentaknya dengan pipi memerah.

Serta merta Sungmin langsung menutupi selangkangan celana bahan yang ia pakai dengan kedua tangannya. Persis seperti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan, miliknya memang tengah menegang _pasca_ melihat foto yang Donghae berikan. Menurutmu siapa yang tidak akan bernafsu jika kau melihat 'kepunyaan' milik seorang _namja_? Memang tidak secara langsung, bahkan fokusnya tidaklah terlalu dekat. Tapi tetap saja.. milik Kyuhyun yang kalau bisa Sungmin katakan, _ehem_, lebih besar darinya tetap saja membuat khayalan Sungmin melalang-buana! Melihat foto Kyuhyun dalam keadaan biasa saja sudah mampu membuatnya mimpi basah, apalagi tadi!

"Sudah Min, lakukan saja. Aku yakin ia pasti akan terangsang dengan suaramu, suara desahanmu itu sangat menggairahkan… percaya padaku!"

Sungmin masih terdiam.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau ia benar-benar membalas desahanmu, itu artinya dia memang mudah terangsang hanya melalui suaramu Min!"

Sungmin masih tak berbicara.

"Dan kalau melalui suaramu saja ia terangsang, apalagi dengan dirimu yang asli! Percayalah padaku, ia pasti akan tergoda olehmu!"

Sungmin tidak mampu menggerakan kedua bibirnya, bahkan setelah kedua sosok sang penaruh sugesti pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menurut HaeHyuk, Sungmin sedang butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkannya. Sungguh kejam dua _namja_ itu, setelah memasukan ide-ide mesum pada Sungmin mereka langsung berlalu dari sana. Bagi HaeHyuk ini akan jadi menarik! Mereka berdua akan sangat menunggu bagaimana hasilnya nanti~

_Lee Sungmin, tolong jangan terperdaya kedua namja ikan itu!_

.

_**In Another Place.**_

**Ceklek.**

"_Ish_, kenapa aku sial sekali?! Tissue toilet harus habis saat ada aku didalam sana, dan bodohnya aku tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu. Untunglah ada ikan nemo itu. Tapi imbalannya mesum sekali, kenapa ia ingin memotretku dari atas? Apa maksudnya foto yang ia ambil akan membawa keberuntungan bagiku? Dasar ikan aneh, kenapa kau mau saja berteman dengannya Cho Kyuhyun… ck, ck, ck!"

Seorang _namja_ tampak asik mengumpat dengan pelan, ia masih sibuk membasuh kedua tangannya di kran wastafel. _Namja_ itu mengumpat tenang tanpa tau apa yang akan menantinya esok hari. Kita doakan saja _namja_ tampan ini akan baik-baik saja nanti -_-

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. Masih terdiam, masih mencerna kejadian kemarin seperti yang Sungmin katakan. Akhirnya satu kesimpulan berhasil didapat Eunhyuk…

"JADI DIA BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKAN _**PHONE-SEX**_?"

Hahh.. untung saja saat ini Eunhyuk tidak sedang berada didaerah rawan. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika ada salah satu guru, selain Sungmin, yang mendengar teriakan –agak– frontalnya barusan? Mungkin masih bisa bersyukur kalau ia tidak dianggap sebagai guru yang _yadong_, walaupun yah… begitulah dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End — Part Two**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Ini bukan balasan review, tapi cuma jawaban atas pertanyaan yang banyak dilayangkan reviewers tercinta ^^

…

Q1: Siapa itu Sungmin?

A: Tidak perlu dijawab lagi ya, karena saya udah buat penjabaran yang (mudah-mudahan) lengkap di chapter ini.. semoga semua bahagia dengan sosok Sungmin disini~~

Q2: Ceritanya ngambil setting tahun berapa?

A: Yap, karena di chapter awal aku tulis Kyuhyun sebagai Line-88 seharusnya sih jadi bersetting tahun 2005 ya? #malah balik nanya..o_O# Jeongmal mianhae, aku kebiasaan bikin Kyuhyun sebagai Line-88 jadinya, eng yahh… gitulah pkoknya~ *plak!* - sumpah, jawabannya gak ngebantu banget ini mah -_-"

Q3: Kyuhyun ngelakuin 'itu' dimana?

A: Coba inget-inget kalimat awal chapter satu, yang ini nih; _Niatnya untuk segera berangkat menuju sekolah terhenti sebentar,… _nah.. yang aku tulis kan kata "niatnya", berarti secara tersirat si Kyuhyun belum dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah kan? Jeongmal mianhae~ karena menurut pengalamanku, aku baru akan niat pergi ke sekolah kalau aku masih ada didalam rumah.. hehehe~ #ketawa setan bareng Kyupil# xDD

…

Kayaknya itu aja deh pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanya, apa ada yang kelupaan? o.o

.

Niat lanjut?

.

.

Jja, even though the story was still…yah, so so… wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W** again? ^O^/


	3. Part THREE!

**Title : "That Call" – Part Three: Found You, My PS's Caller!**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : I bringing Rated-T again! *mianT^T**

**Casts : KyuMin!~~slight HaeHyuk~**

**Length : Still counting -_-"**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : ****Mata tajamnya mendelik pada ponsel Android yang diam tak bergerak disana. Rasanya seperti****…**sedang menunggu sesuatu. / Ia tidak mungkin salah, suara...ah ralat, desahan yang didengarnya barusan sama persis dengan milik orang '_**itu**_**'. Ahh~ jangan lupakan namanya yang tersebut****…** / "Jadi 'dia' ada disekolah ini?" **/ Part Three - Rated T! / Absurd-plot! / Yaoi! / KyuMin / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, A.N.E.H ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_Again and again, I beg u guys so much__…please __**do not **__**puke**__ just because of this story!_ -_-

_Let's __en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

…

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. Masih terdiam, masih mencerna kejadian kemarin seperti yang Sungmin katakan. Akhirnya satu kesimpulan berhasil didapat Eunhyuk…

"JADI DIA BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKAN _**PHONE-SEX**_?"

Hahh.. untung saja saat ini Eunhyuk tidak sedang berada didaerah rawan. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika ada salah satu guru, selain Sungmin, yang mendengar teriakan –agak– frontalnya barusan? Mungkin masih bisa bersyukur kalau ia tidak dianggap sebagai guru yang _yadong_, walaupun yah… begitulah dia.

**Pluk!**

"_Chagiya_, sedang apa disini?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" Eunhyuk terlonjak sejadi-jadinya. Tak sadarkah ia teriakannya itu dapat membangkitkan orang mati. Lupakan kalimat terakhir -_-

Ah, nampaknya pengecualian untuk makhluk ber_tag-line _'_**Fishy**_' yang satu ini. Lee Donghae. Masih kalian masih ingat dengan semboyan "dimana ada _anchovy_ disitu ada _nemo_, dimana ada Eunhyuk disitu ada Donghae"?

Baik. Lupakan lagi.

"Yah, _chagi_.. jangan teriak-teriak ditelingaku!" tangan kanan Donghae dengan sigap membekap mulut _sexy_ sang _namjachingu_, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak fokus mengusap telinganya yang terserang lengkingan 'merdu' suara Eunhyuk.

"Mmmpphh!" Eunhyuk mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya dalam dekapan tangan Donghae, setelah mendengus pelan Donghae pun menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini kan sudah masuk jam keempat, kalau kau telat bagaimana?" berondong Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae mendecak samar. "Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku, sedang apa kau disini hah? Dan jangan coba bertanya lagi kenapa aku tidak masuk kelas, kau tau persis aku tidak suka dengan si botak itu!"

"Ah.." Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. Si botak yang dimaksud Donghae adalah guru sejarah Korea. Guru itu entah kenapa sepertinya memiliki dendam kesumat pada Donghae, hampir setiap hari Donghae akan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan guru tersebut.

"Jadi, kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak tentang '**phone-sex**'?" Donghae sedikit memelankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa aman, ia pun menarik tengkuk Donghae dan mendekatkan kepala Donghae kewajahnya. Jangan berharap Eunhyuk akan mencium Donghae, karena sasaran Eunhyuk sekarang adalah telinga _namja_ ikan itu.

Begitu telinga kanan Donghae tepat berada didepan bibirnya, ia pun membisik.

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" reaksi Donghae sudah diduga oleh Eunhyuk sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak berusaha menutup mulut Donghae. Suara Donghae yang memenuhi hampir disepanjang lorong itu ia biarkan saja, karena seperti Donghae, ia pun juga masih sedikit _shock_. "_ Jinjja_?! _Jeongmal_? Dia benar-benar melakukannya?!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat.

Donghae mengerjap perlahan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"_Ya_, Hae.. kenapa kau diam?" Eunhyuk yang merasa jengah dengan keterdiaman mereka, akhirnya membuka suara.

Donghae masih mengerjap pelan.

"_Ya_! Lee Dong—"

"Hyukie, menurutmu apa reaksi Kyuhyun kalau ia tahu yang melakukan _**itu**_ adalah Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk bungkam.

"Huh, jadi ini alasan kenapa ia tidak masuk hari ini." senyum nakal Donghae terpancar diwajah _childish_-nya.

_Dan Eunhyuk?_

Ia hanya memandang heran _namja_ tampannya yang tersenyum aneh**.**

**.**

…

**KyuMin**

…

**.**

**_SKIP TIME_**

**.**

_**In Somewhere Room.**_

**Srat srat.**

_Namja_ itu menggeliat pelan dalam selimutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengganti-ganti posisi tidur, bahkan seprai halus nan lembut yang menjadi pembungkus kasurnya sudah tak beraturan lagi bentuknya. Terdengar geraman samar dari bibir tebal _namja_ berwajah kelewat tampan itu. Agaknya ia kesal karena kantuknya belum juga datang sejak setengah jam ia mencoba untuk tertidur.

**Srak!**

Dengan kasar ia membuka selimut birunya. Mata _obsidian_nya mengalih menuju jam weker yang bertengger manis diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul 20:00 KTS. Pantas! Ini baru pukul delapan, terang saja ia belum mengantuk. Rasanya sangat aneh kalau kau tidur pada waktu sore hari, paling tidak 'sore' menurut versinya ini. Kembali ia menggeram pelan.

_Namja_ itu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

Tubuhnya kini mulai berangsut untuk duduk diatas _bed_. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sedangkan dirinya sendiri terlalu malas membunuh waktu dengan bermain PSP malam ini. Entah kenapa.. ia memang merasa agak tidak _mood_ untuk memainkan benda _portable_ yang sudah di-klaim sebagai _soulmate_-nya itu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Dan di menit kelima ia menyerah. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menggulung tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mungkin jika ia menutup kepala dengan bantal dan dalam waktu yang lama kantuknya akan datang. _Bukan hanya kantuk yang datang tapi juga kematian, Cho!_

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk tidur. Kali ini seluruh wajahnya ia timbun dengan bantal ditambah dengan singsingan lengan kirinya.

_"Ahhhh ohhh…"_

Nng?

_"Ohhh, ah, ah, ahhhss!"_

Apa itu? Kenapa terdengar seperti suara…

_"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oohh… ah! Ah! Ahhhhsss!"_

—desahan?

_LAGI?!_

**Srak!**

**Brugh!**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dengan kasar bantalnya kebawah lantai. Selimutnya pun ia rebahkan sembarangan hingga menjuntai dipinggiran _bed_. Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyanya kembali pada diri sendiri. Kali ini nafasnya sedikit memburu.

**Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt.**

Kyuhyun terlonjak berlebihan. _Getar ponsel_, batinnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada ponsel biru metalik yang tergeletak tepat disamping jam weker. Tangannya terulur malas pada benda canggih itu. Hari ini ia juga terlalu malas menerima panggilan dari siapapun itu. Panggilan dari Changmin saat siang tadi saja ia abaikan, Changmin ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah tadi –menurutnya. Bahkan panggilan dari _eomma_-nya pun ia acuhkan.

**Deg!**

Namun seketika itu pula rasa malasnya terangkat tanpa hambatan.

_**Unknown Number.**_

Begitulah apa yang terpampang dilayar sentuh itu.

**Glek.**

_Namja_ berambut agak ikal itu tanpa sadar menelan saliva-nya dengan berat. Matanya terfokus pada layar, namun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Meski demikian, jari panjang miliknya terulur begitu saja pada _keypad_ penunjuk keterangan '_**answer**_' disana.

**Klik.**

**Pip!**

"Yeo..._yeoboseyo_?" Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki kegagapannya dalam bicara sekarang. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, jujur saja.

_**"Kyu, ini aku Lee Donghae!"**_

Dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghanyutkan sang penelepon saat ini. Ia merasa seperti terbang keatas awan, lalu dijatuhkan kebumi tanpa parasut. Kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan, sepertinya itu istilah yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun sekarang.

_Cih, memang apa yang kau harapkan tuan Cho?_

"Hng, ada apa?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ogah-ogahan kali ini. Masih merasakan sakit jatuh dari bumi mungkin.

_**"Kau tidak bertanya darimana aku tahu nomormu?"**_

_Pertanyaan tidak penting._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau teman sekelasku, kau juga tahu aku akrab dengan Changmin, ada begitu banyak kemungkinan dan alasan yang membuatmu tahu nomor ponselku.. kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengurusi hal itu?" ucapan yang diselingi kesal. Begitulah Kyuhyun.

_**"Oh, hahaha~"**_ tawa renyah itu terdengar. _**"Tidak salah kau menjadi juara umum bertahun-tahun, Kyu!"**_ puji Donghae.

"Sekarang, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pujian yang dilontarkan Donghae, pujian '_**pintar**_' baginya sudah terdengar biasa. "Apa kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk hari ini hah?"

_**"Tidak Kyu, bukan itu. Kalau alasanmu tidak masuk aku rasa aku tahu."**_

Kyuhyun mengerjap.

"Apa mak—"

_**"Bukan itu alasan aku meneleponmu."**_ potong Donghae. _**"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu-mu, dipelajaran ketiga lusa aku dan kau harus memeriksa tugas sejarah Korea anak-anak sekelas. Si botak-maksudku, Park seonsaengnim, ia menugasi kita untuk itu jadi kau tidak perlu ikut pelajaran ketiga. Ia akan meminta izin dari guru yang saat itu mengajar, jadi kita tidak dianggap absen." **_jelas Donghae panjang-lebar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" respon yang terlalu pendek dan sedikit kejam.

_**"Karena tadi kau tidak masuk, bodoh!"**_

Kyuhyun mendecih. Tidak bisa membantah, alias itu memang kenyataan. Mau bagaimana lagi~

"Terserahlah. Lalu? Apa itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

_**"Hem..."**_ dehem Donghae. Kyuhyun menafsir kalau Donghae saat ini sedang mengangguk.

"Ya sudah aku akan menutup teleponnya."

_**"Ne! Annyeong, Kyu~"**_ suara Donghae sedikit membuat Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berdehem.

**Klik!**

**Tut tut tut.**

Begitu panggilan sudah terputus, Kyuhyun kembali menaruh ponsel _smartphone_ itu ketempat semula. Tangan kirinya menggapai bantal yang tadi sempat ia lempar begitu saja, tangannya yang lain pun menarik selimutnya yang menjuntai. Kembali ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasa penat memikirkan besok lusa ia harus berkutat dengan banyak tulisan sejarah, membuat matanya sedikit mengantuk. Belum melihat langsung saja ia sudah malas, apalagi terpampang nyata dibawah hidungnya. Ia tidak suka sejarah, itu saja. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang didasari ketidaksukaannya terhadap si guru, Kyuhyun lebih pada si pelajarannya itu sendiri. Tulisan yang membahas masa lalu menurutnya tidak menarik, ia lebih tertarik menyaksikan langsung peristiwa masa lampau. Jika harus memilih pelajaran menghapal apa yang ia sukai, mungkin ia akan memilih pelajaran Biologi yang masih terdapat sedikit hitung-menghitung dalam materinya.

_Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Biologi..._

"Jam ketiga lusa besok adalah pelajaran Biologi. Berarti aku akan dua kali ketinggalan materi dari Lee _seonsaengnim_?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut. _Biarlah.._ batinnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kearah meja nakas. Mata tajamnya mendelik pada ponsel _Android_ yang diam tak bergerak disana.

Rasanya seperti...sedang menunggu sesuatu.

_Tapi apa?_

…

**.**

**...**

**KyuMin**

**...**

**.**

…

**_NEXT DAY_**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Persis seperti dugaanku, _namja_ pemakan segalanya ini pasti akan kembali menanyai alasan aku tidak masuk kemarin, jangan lupakan alasan aku tidak mengangkat penggilannya. Si pemakan segalanya, Shim Changmin, langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. _Bersabarlah kau Cho Kyuhyun, biar bagaimana pun ia adalah sahabatmu sejak Elementary School._

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa Max!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Ia ingin kekantin, tapi _namja_ tinggi itu malah menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _magnae_!"

"_Ya_! Kau yang lebih muda dariku!"

"Lupakan soal itu!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal, Shim Changmin!"

"Karena jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku-baik-baik-saja. Aku rasa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

"Tidak sama sekali, _pabbo_!"

"_Ya_!"

**Ctak.**

**Ctak.**

Dapat kurasakan sebuah jitakan mengenai telak kening indahku. Kulihat Changmin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Seperti boneka _marionette_, kami bergerak secara bersamaan. Melihat sang penjitak dikening kami masing-masing. Ternyata—

"Kalian berisik sekali."

Ah, sepertinya empat sudut siku sudah tergambar jelas diatas kepalaku dan Changmin.

"LEE DONGHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Canteen.**_

Aku menyeruput minumanku dengan malas. Entahlah, sejak kemarin aku begitu malas untuk berbuat apapun. Dan hal itu semakin bertambah sejak tadi pagi. Jika kalian pernah merasa seperti menunggu sesuatu tapi ternyata kalian tidak mendapatkannya, bagaimana perasaan kalian?

"Cih."

"_Ya_, dari tadi kau mendecih terus. Ada apa?" _namja_ berambut _brunette_ disampingku menghentikan suapan sendoknya. Kami bertiga sedang menikmati makan siang kami dikantin. _Namja brunette_ ini duduk disebelahku dan Changmin duduk didepan kursi kami. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan aku akrab dengan _namja_ ini? _Sudahlah._

"Tidak ada." jawabku acuh.

"Pantas saja tadi Changmin membentakmu, jawaban yang kau berikan memang sangat abstrak." Donghae menggeleng pelan, dan kulihat didepan kami Changmin mengangguk penuh semangat. Donghae pun kembali memasukan suapan sendok kedalam mulutnya.

**Grek.**

"Aku ingin ketoilet." ucapku singkat.

Mereka pun menjawab dengan anggukan. Mulut mereka memang sedang penuh makanan.

**.**

**.**

**Tap tap tap.**

Langkahku menggema disepanjang lorong menuju toilet. Kuabaikan semua pandangan mata yang mengarah kepadaku. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, pengalaman begini juga pernah kulalui saat _Junior High_ dulu. Pandangan mengagumi dan menginginkan -versi Changmin-, begitulah arti padangan mereka kepadaku. Keluargaku memang bukan dari kalangan atas, tapi wajahku tetap tampan kan? Oh, jangan lupakan kepintaranku yang sudah tidak asing lagi ini. Kurasa itu alasan kenapa banyak yang menaruh minat padaku. Banyak _yeoja_ yang berharap aku memilih mereka jadi kekasihku. Tidak jarang pula aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang _namja_.

Tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku ini adalah…

**Cklek.**

_"Ahhh..."_

Eh?

Kualihkan mataku kesalah satu bilik yang tertutup. Saat ini kakiku sudah menginjak lantai toilet murid pria. Seingatku toilet ini sangat jarang didatangi oleh murid, _well_, karena letak toilet ini yang memang sedikit diujung lorong lantai satu dan berdekatan dengan gudang. Para murid lebih memilih toilet yang terletak disamping ruang musik dan tidak terlalu terpencil. Aku memilih toilet disini hanya karena dekat dengan kantin, kukira tidak ada satu pun murid yang akan ketoilet ini. Rupanya ada.

Aku pun kembali menoleh kearah depan dan memilih untuk menuntaskan niatku. Namun saat jemariku hampir bergerak untuk membuka _restleting_ celana seragam-

_"Ohhhh Kyuhhh… ahhhhss~~"_

**DEG!**

Tubuhku tersentak secara tiba-tiba.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt.**

Kyuhyun hampir saja terlonjak. Getaran ponsel terasa disaku kemejanya. Tangannya dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa langsung meraih ponsel birunya.

_**Eomma calling.**_

Ia tahu _eomma_-nya pasti akan menelepon. Alasannya ada dua, menanyakan kenapa tidak menjawab panggilannya kemarin, atau Changmin sudah mengadu pada _eomma_-nya perihal ia yang tidak masuk.

_"Kyuhhh… ah!"_

_**Shit!**_

**Drap drap!**

**Cklek.**

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mengarahkan kakinya menuju keluar toilet, hasrat buang air kecilnya menghilang begitu saja. Ia tidak mau diamuk _eomma_-nya dan alhasil ia akan diseret dari apartemen-nya saat ini.

Dalam langkahnya yang tergesa Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan _eomma_-nya. Mulutnya dengan lihai menjawab setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan sang _eomma_, ia tidak yakin bagaimana nada bicaranya saat ini. Entah bagaimana, pikiran dan hatinya sedang tidak bekerja sama dengan baik sekarang. Pikirannya memang dengan lancar berbicara dengan _eomma_-nya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang berdegup kencang…dan berteriak nyaring. Ia tidak mungkin salah orang, suara…ah ralat, desahan yang didengarnya barusan sama persis dengan milik orang '_**itu**_'. Ahh~ jangan lupakan namanya yang tersebut dalam desahan yang baru ia dengar.

_Jadi '**dia**' ada disekolah ini?_

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, namun yang pasti.. dengan cepat sudut bibir miliknya tersungging senyum miring khas Cho Kyuhyun. _Smirking_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End — Part Three**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppppp pppppp telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt updaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttt eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! T^T

Komputerku ram-nya mulai bermasalah. Netbook-ku malah udah nyebur kelaut duluan. Alhasil aku mesti pinjem laptop sodara-ku.. tapi karena minjem punya orang, aku jadi gak bebas buat bikin adegan-adegan Rated-M kalo bukan dirumah sendiri -_-" makanya mianhae ne, untuk chapter ini aku kasih rating T lagi.. mudah-mudahan besok bisa kutingktkan jadi T+, terus chapter-chapter akhir jadi rating M!

.

Apakah perkembangan cerita ini semakin aneh?

Jujur, aku sedikit gak pe-de kalo bikin satu FF dengan lebih dari three-chapter.. aku takut ada yang bosen, atau bahkan gak berminat baca lagi~~ TToTT

Mohon beri dukungan! m(_ _)m *deep bow*

.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

Bahagia sekali dapet respon positif di dua chapter sebelumnya~ neomu, neomu haengbokhaseyo~~ that's really means a lot for me! \(=^w^=)9

.

Jja, r u still wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W** for this chapter? ^O^/


End file.
